032114MaenamRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 20:16 -- 08:16 AC: Hi Maenam! Hi! 08:16 AC: um hi ?? 08:17 AC: this iss totes Rilly riqqht ?? 08:17 AC: YeP! Hello! 08:18 AC: omq hello Rilly !! 08:18 AC: whatts up ?? 08:20 AC: Not much, juSt relaxing with my mateSPrite. Look, I'm waving! Can you See me? 08:21 AC: uhhhh oh yeah !! 08:21 AC: um liike 08:21 AC: yu look a little uhh 08:21 AC: differennt ?? 08:22 AC: Yeah, like at the Party. All SParkly and Stuff. 08:22 AC: Cool, right? 08:23 AC: party ?? 08:23 AC: oh !! 08:23 AC: uhh 08:23 AC: yeahh totes 08:23 AC: totes pool 08:23 AC: I mean cool !! 08:23 AC: Man, you are So good at that! I'm jealouS. 08:24 AC: qood at whatt ?? 08:26 AC: PunS! I've been trying to make cool PunS like you do, but mine aren't very good. I wiSh I could be funny like you! 08:26 AC: oh um 08:26 AC: lol its totes not fintentional or anythinnq 08:26 AC: just uhh 08:27 AC: lett it come natturally I quess ??? 08:27 AC: I'm not really naturally funny. At leaSt, moSt PeoPle don't Seem to like my jokeS. 08:28 AC: They are kinda violent SometimeS, I gueSS. 08:28 AC: uh 08:28 AC: yeahh I kinda um 08:28 AC: noticed thatt 08:29 AC: maaaaybe tone bacck on that ?? 08:29 AC: Well, I'll try I gueSS. ThankS, Maenam! 08:29 AC: lol no prob Rilly 08:30 AC: um so like 08:30 AC: whats up ??? 08:30 AC: IS thiS a joke? I don't know, Maenam, what'S uP? 08:31 AC: oh umm well like 08:31 AC: whale yu knoww aboutt um 08:31 AC: Jossik and Kikate riqqht ?? 08:33 AC: No way? JoSSik and Kikate hooked uP? What quadrant? 08:33 AC: um well like 08:34 AC: moirails I quess ?? 08:34 AC: butt that uhh 08:34 AC: thats not really water I meant 08:35 AC: Oh, I'm Sorry. Did I ruin the joke? I do that SometimeS. 08:37 AC: no no its 08:37 AC: its fin 08:37 AC: um 08:37 AC: I dunno how to tell yu this 08:37 AC: but they both 08:37 AC: qot krilled 08:37 AC: Oh. Well, that iS not very funny. Ah well. 08:38 AC: yeahh totes not funnyy 08:38 AC: annd pluss Libby AND Balish arre kinda 08:38 AC: missinq 08:40 AC: Ohh. That iSn't very funny either. I'm Sorry. 08:40 AC: BaliSh will turn uP, I'm Sure. 08:40 AC: yeah uh 08:40 AC: I'll hunt him down if I have to. 08:40 AC: same here 08:40 AC: oh um 08:40 AC: well 08:40 AC: that uhh 08:41 AC: like may not be necessary ?? 08:41 AC: Rysporbro miqhht scope him out on his uhh 08:41 AC: portally thinqy 08:43 AC: Oh, cool. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Probably. 08:43 AC: yeah =<:| 08:43 AC: um 08:44 AC: so howw are yyu and Scarlet holdinq upp ?? 08:45 AC: Great! We are So red, it'S aweSome! 08:45 AC: The carPet Prince iS kind of a drag, though. He eatS uP a lot of her time. 08:45 AC: oh yeahh like 08:46 AC: at leasst hes beeinq cool and junnk 08:46 AC: its nicce that like 08:46 AC: someone issnt tryinq to like 08:46 AC: fish fry me 08:46 AC: butt he seems kinnda um 08:46 AC: stuck upp I quess ??? 08:48 AC: He totatally iS! Man, I kind of wiSh I'd Scorched him worSe with my net. Highblood jerk deServeS it. He'S not nice about it like you are. 08:49 AC: lolol um thanks Rilly 08:49 AC: =:) 08:50 AC: By the way, I have an idea, if you're intereSted. 08:51 AC: I know how hard it can be dealing with Stuff when your moirail iS not around. 08:52 AC: So, how about untill BaliSh getS back, I act aS your moirail! 08:52 AC: uuuuuhhhhh 08:52 AC: thats like 08:52 AC: flatfisherinq and all 08:53 AC: butt um itt would be 08:53 AC: kindda awkward I thinnk 08:54 AC: Why? Oh, wait. Are you talking about jealouSy? 08:54 AC: um 08:54 AC: shore ! 08:54 AC: I mean uh I would like 08:54 AC: toooootes hate to make Balish jellyfish 08:54 AC: Man, I don't get it! 08:54 AC: oh uh 08:55 AC: sorry =<:( 08:55 AC: Why do you guyS So weird about relationShiPS? 08:55 AC: umm well its errrr 08:55 AC: kinnda complicatted ?? 08:55 AC: Libby kinnda said shed 08:56 AC: chum us all up iff I did sommethinq like thatt 08:56 AC: Oh, Libby. Man, She iS even weirder than Nullar about thiS Stuff! 08:57 AC: I underStand. You don't want to get on her bad Side. 08:59 AC: yeahh 08:59 AC: I reeeeelly dont wannt that 09:01 AC: um 09:01 AC: I thinnk I shoulld keep lookinq forr Balish 09:01 AC: maaybe I can trawl up some cluues or somefin 09:03 AC: Okay! Tell me if you need my helP. I am really good at hunting PeoPle down. Good luck! 09:04 AC: thanks Rilly !!! 09:04 AC: and um 09:04 AC: tell Scarlet I said hi !! =:D 09:04 AC: :) 09:04 AC: That iS the right Symbol, right? 09:04 AC: I waS trying to exPreSS haPPineSS. 09:06 AC: lol yur qettinq therre 09:06 AC: later Rilly ! 09:06 AC: See you! -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 21:06 --